


A Shattering

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, I'm just tagging that because it's a cool word, I'm so glad this was already a tag thank you ao3, The Typhonomachy, Zeus is a DICK, and not because I expect it to be usefully used as a tag, anyway I love this big monster family and they're mine now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: The great monster Typhon is defeated, the world is saved, everyone go home and celebrate.Right?





	A Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who ended up on Typhon's [wikipedia page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Typhon) recently and got inspired, it was me. Probably best if you do a quick scan of who his [kids](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Typhon#Offspring) were so this makes sense.

The earth and all the stars trembled and shook as the great and terrible Typhon was struck down by Zeus and his thunderbolts, all his hundreds of heads howling in rage as he tumbled into Tartarus' waiting embrace, his resting place sealed off with a mountaintop.

The earth was saved. Humanity rejoiced.

Zeus faced no consequences for his actions whatsoever.

\---

“There, there. I know, I know.” Hades, Lord of the Dead, did his best to soothe the inconsolable. The three-headed Cerberus whined and whuffed, completely ignoring the behind-the-ear skritches that were usually enough to utterly content him. 

“Oh, I am so _cross_ right now,” Persephone said, cooing over the head furthest from Hades while the one in the middle pawed and poked disinterestedly at all manner of treats the two co-rulers had laid before him. “It's his birthday in a few moons! Do you think the mother will still come?”

“Perhaps,” Hades mused. “It may be a balm to know his soul does not reside among the dead.” It was a weak argument, both knew, when the alternative was so much worse.

“It's just a good thing we didn't send the invites out early. Whosa good boy?” A low rumble in response. “Yes, you is!” Cerberus let out a half-hearted _bowf_ at the pampering. Hades paused, a thought having occurred to him:

“You know, I haven't thought if it in this way, but technically Zeus killed my father as well. So I suppose we have that in common now.”

“Don't start,” Persephone warned. “This isn't about you, dear.”

“Yes, dear.”

\---

Elsewhere, an eagle alighted upon a certain stone on a great mountain. The Titan Prometheus barely reacted. He'd come to the conclusion that the tedium was the worst part of his punishment.

But things did not proceed as they normally did. “Um,” the eagle said. “Hi. So. This is awkward. Don't know if you heard, but, uh.” It shuffled about, foot to foot. Prometheus peered at it. This was new.

“So Zeus kinda messed my dad up, and I feel like an absolute prat, since I'm here on his orders. You know, you like, do your job, day in day out, then your boss goes and-” it clacked its beak shut. “You know?”

Prometheus had gone so long without water his lips were too cracked and arid to attempt speech. The eagle bobbed its head in a way that was supposed to be apologetic, but the stomach-churning familiarity only made Prometheus flinch.

“Sorry, sorry. Anyway. I'm getting kind of sick of liver anyway. Not that it's _bad_ liver,” the eagle said, as though expecting that would make Prometheus feel better, “but too much of one thing can't ever be good for you. So, I dunno. Guess I'll, like, look the other way or miss my schedule or something next time some do-gooder comes to rescue you. That last guy nearly _got_ me. Hah!” It spread its great wings. “Guess I'll see you round. You've been a real good sport. Hope things work out for you.” It took off, dust and pebbles ricocheting as its wings beat at the earth. 

\---

Across the wide ocean, the roaring waters of Charybdis endlessly churned their deadly circuit. 

“Hey.” They lashed against the jutting spires of rock that Scylla made her home. “I heard about what happened to your dad. That sucks.”

“Oh.” Scylla looked up. She had pushed herself as far into the cliff-face as she could go; she was so distracted that a particularly daring vessel might have a real shot of passing if the correct hazard was avoided. “I sssuposse I mussst have been moping. Sssorry.”

“No, no. You have a right. I mean, he's your dad.” The waves sympathetically chased after each other on their journey to dash themselves against the rocks. 

“He wass coming to vissit,” she complained. “I wasss going to sshow him the new ssseaweed batch.”

“It's good seaweed,” Charybdis agreed. A seagull squawked as one of Scylla's snake-heads lashed out and caught it mid-flight. She barely noticed as a fight broke out between nearby heads for the prize. “Poor mother mussst be besssidess herssself. Ssshe loved him ssso much it wasss revolting.”

“I hear over the sea that the Gorgons are with her,” Cahrybdis said. “She is their grandmother, after all.”

“That'sss good. I'd hate her to be alone at a time like thisss.”

“You can go if you want to,” Charybdis offered. “I can hold down the fort while you're gone. Ha, I will be extra-vicious, just for you!”

“You're ssso nice to me,” Scylla sniffed. “Thank you.”

\---

It was no secret that this road was a danger. But it was the main road in and out of Thebes, it was so _convenient_ \- 

“Halt, travellers!” A shadow descended. Those who recognised the beast began wailing in terror as she blocked the path. “You may not pass unless you answer me this riddle!”

“Say it, then!” A youth stepped bravely forward, meeting her challenge head-on; her very favourite kind of person. “We shall answer truthfully, O sphinx!”

“Hah!” The wagons shook on their wheels as her paw struck the red earth. “Tell me! _Who is the biggest asshole known to Man?”_

She wasn't even mad when they got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> It just really struck me that Typhon genuinely loved and was loved by his wife, you know? 'Joined in love' is the phrasing on wiki via Hesiod so that sounds pretty mutual to me. Unlike Certain Other People. (I mean I don't hate Zeus or anything but the contrast is pretty funny)
> 
> I was a little iffy on Charybdis here but I figure if I'm being sympathetic to the biggest monster Greek mythology has to offer then I can have a talking whirlpool.


End file.
